Just Say Yes
by madhatter2369
Summary: Can you forgive someone after they've broken your heart? Can you love unrequitedly and more importantly unconditionally? Or should you just let them go? Canon pairings.
1. Preface

**I am so sorry that I had to quit Ashford Academy, but I just couldn't come up with anything and this story had been nagging me in the back of my head for some time now, so I thought I'd give it a try. I hope you guys like it and in the meantime I'll try and put some work into AA. Thanks!**

* * *

Preface

_I slid my car into the narrow parking space with ease, giving myself a good distance away from the red beat up truck beside me. I wonder if the interior still smelled like strawberry freesia and lemons._

_I scooped up my bag from the passenger seat, slowly sliding the CD into a small pouch gently, not wanting to wreck it. I climbed out of the Volvo, slamming the door behind me. I saw Alice from across the parking lot flinch at my obvious frustration; a pitiful look on her face._

_I curiously raised an eyebrow and she turned her head towards the front of the school, where a lot of laughter and talking was coming from._

_Surrounded by a large group of people was the one and only Bella Swan. She was wearing a tight blue tank top that revealed more skin on her arm and belly than I preferred. Her shorts were cut off before the pockets ended, showing lots of pale smooth skin, her feet were covered by large black pumps and her hair flowed down her back in a flat style to fake to be real._

_Standing next to her was Mike Newton, eyeing her legs a little too noticeably, and gulping air as his erection became noticeable._

_Bella laughed at his embarrassment, not the same old laugh that sounded like bells and wind, but the fake laugh that sounded like wooden splinters and a child's scream._

_She grabbed his hand gently, pulling it towards her and placing it on her thigh, slowly helping him move higher and higher until he had reached the hem of her shorts. He gulped again; sweat trickling down his back and small beads or perspiration on his forehead._

_I tensed in cold anger and clenched my fists together until they were numb and white.. I glanced over at Alice who looked as if she were going to burst into tears at any moment. Jasper looked oddly calm, yet there was worry deep in his eyes. More so because of Alice 's discomfort and less because of Bella's promiscuous ways. Rosalie looked disgusted, shriveling her nose up like she smelled something bad and a scowl on her face. Emmett looked angry; his teeth clenched and ready to beat Mike Newton in an instant. She was like a little sister to him._

_My eyes drifted back towards Bella, who now slapped Mike's hand away and laughed sourly at his horrified expression, joking with Lauren beside her._

_Since when did Bella become this girl? I can still remember when she was the quiet and shy nerd who wore loose fitted band t-shirts and ripped jeans and fell every time she came near a heel. I remember the girl who blushed at the word 'sex' and the one who was proud to be an outcast, not yearning to be ms. Popular. What changed her?_

_I did. We did. This school did. This was my fault, the girl before me pretending to be Bella was my fault, and it was my job to change it back to normal._

_I stomped towards them, the small pouch heavy in my hands. I pushed through the crowd of people until I was face to face with Bella._

_Her eyes were covered in blue gunk and her lashes were unnaturally long and black. She had overdone it with the blush and the red lipstick was a little too bright and red for her complexion. She looked like an asinine Barbie doll._

_She raised her eyebrow flirtatiously at me, smiling a not so genuine smile._

"_May I help you Edward?" she tried it ask seductively, but I saw behind the husky and rough voice and into the inner soft and quiet girl dying to be released._

_I leaned in close to her, until my mouth was near who ear. I saw the hair on the back of her neck go up and goosebumps trail down her back. I smiled; glad I still had the same effect on her._

"_I remember who you are," I whispered softly into her ear, shoving the pouch into her hands._

_I saw her quickly open the pouch until it revealed a small silver object. She pulled it out, exposing a circular CD, labeled 'Bella's songs'._

_I walked away quietly and calmly, not looking back as she gasped behind me. I caught her whisper something under her breath, something that vaguely and faintly sounded like my name._

_I turned into a hallway, sneaking a shy glance at the girl I had left standing oblivious behind me. She looked completely flustered now, her eyes searching for me anywhere. Her eyes were bright with tears that she blinked back, her face drained of all color. She stood, unmoving an unsure of what to do._

_ I walked slowly through the hallway, my hands jammed in my pockets. I'd done all I could do, now it was up to her to finish. _


	2. A Casablanca deja vu

**First chapter! *RAHH* *RAHH* In the meantime I've been working on Ashford Academy so let's hope it all goes well!  
But for now, please enjoy my new story and reviews are much appreciated! :) **

* * *

Chapter One: First Days  
Song: Come as your are by Nirvana

The first day of school was always a drag for me, endlessly hated by any Swan in the history of Swans. And now I'm expected to show up at a new high school in goodness knows wear with a happy smile on my face? I don't think so! So I continued to pout and act like a five year old all morning as my dad shuffled from bedroom to bathroom, bedroom to bathroom. Who knew it took so long for a grown man to pamper up? Me? Well I was content in my Nirvana t-shirt and jeans, with my hair in a tail at the back of my head. I have a strict no make-up rule so that optioned the bathroom out unless used for bare necessities.

I chowed down on cereal anxiously, not wanting to start a new day at school. Who names their school Forks High anyways? Don't they know its not kind to discriminate against the spoons and knifes? And what about their close relative the spark? Now what have they ever done to them? I chuckled softly to myself, I really needed to rid myself of my cheesy humor.

Charlie stomped into the kitchen, apparently aggravated, and muttered something harshly to himself as he poured himself a mug of disgusting coffee. He took a big gulp and scowled at the taste and shuffled out the door, waving a quick good bye and good luck and slamming the door behind me. Someone must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

I decided it was probably time to confront school and stood up from the kitchen table, dropping my bowl of half eaten cereal into the sink as I slinked my bag onto my shoulder and walked out the door. My baby was waiting for me at in the driveway and I slumped to it, smiling to myself as the rusty door creaked open. Thank you Jacob Black for this beautiful gift.

I hopped into the car and started the ignition, relaxing at the loud hum of the engine. Time for school! The drive there, boring, most likely a reflection on what my whole day will be. I pulled into the parking lot with a commotion. Apparently my baby was a car of which the likes of Forks had not seen before. I slipped into parking space with ease and shut off the car. Time for school.

I opened the door and retreated into my turtle shell, readying myself for the day. As i became lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice the hulking figure in front of me and rammed into it on accident. The impact took my breath away and I muttered a quick "oh no!" while I fell to the ground.

Bracing myself for the cold hard impact of floor to head I was surprised to feel the cushion of arms around me. They set me up cautiously until I was standing again, but they didn't release their hold.

"I'm not falling anymore," I said monotonously, their hands quickly retreating from my arms and I turned to face my perpetrator. I quickly wished I could take my words back. Standing before me was a boy of about my age with messy copper hair, pale skin, a very defined square chin, and the most beautiful green eyes on this planet. Needless to say, he took my breath away.

I felt goosebumps on the back of my arms and my hair rising on my neck. I shivered quietly to myself as he started intently at me.

Finally he smiled, apparently happy at the effect he had on me.

"You alright there?" he asked quizzically. I nodded, embarrassed and quickly turned around to leave. I heard his infectious laugh trailing behind me and blushed a bright red. Great way to start the day Bella, just great.

I booked it to my locker as fast I could, not wanting to be around anyone, especially the copper haired, green eyed hotttie.

"HI!" chirped a voice from behind me. I turned in exasperation to the same green eyes, but not belonging to the same person. These green eyes belonged to a small girl with jet black hair so dark it almost looked blue. Her green eyes were large and dominant on her pale face, giving her a very curious childish look. The tip of her head about reaching my mid-chin and she was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Oh my goodness. You're new, I can so tell. I recognize new faces very very well. I'm Alice by the way. We should be best friends, oh who am I kidding, we're gonna be the best of friends," she tipped her head back and laughed a sweet laugh that sounded like the chirping of birds before speaking again.

"So what's your name? Oh Nirvana, I'm a fan. Where'd you move here from? What's your schedule? Oh we need to hang out sometime!" It took me a moment to realize she was done. She was staring at me intently, waiting for me to respond.

"Oh, oh hi. I'm Bella. I just moved here from Phoenix."

She gave me a large smile, as if what I had just told her I cured cancer.

"Phoenix? That's _so_ cool. But you're not very tan. Guess your albino like my family!" She smiled again and looped her arm through mine, dragging me down the hall, "what's your first period Bella?"

"English I think," I turned to her as she kept right on walking, a large smile on her face.

"Me too," she answered proudly, leading me the way, "Oh Bella I can just tell already, this is the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I know how you can tell me: review!!!! It gives me inspiration to write more :)**

**-Cole**


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait. I've been uber busy, out of town, and lacking inspiration in everything. So it took a lot to get this out. Hopefully you guys like it and want more!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Song: Since I couldn't think of a song, I put my iTunes on shuffle and here's what i got: We are nowhere and its now by Bright Eyes  
BPOV

Up until lunch all of my classes proceeded on without incidence. It turned out that the Alice girl was actually pretty cool, just abnormally hyped up on life, like it was her drug. She vaguely reminded me of Alice in Wonderland, but the world she was in now was what happens when you fall through the rabbit hole and the world she came from was much more energy oriented. Still, she was amiable and accepted me without judgement, even though she had no idea who I was.

So I let her persuade me to join her for lunch and the rest of her "family".

"You see," she explained as she walked to her lunch table, "I call them my family but they're not all actually my literal biological family. See there's Eddie, who's my adopted brother, then Emmett, our other adoptive brother. Eddie is my age and Emmett is a year older. Then there are the Hales and they're the twins: Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper's my boyfriend and Emmett is Rosalie's. But the Hale's are with us so much we just refer to them as family is all."

I nodded at all the right moments as she spoke, which after not even a day with her, I registered as to be the appropriate response to her ever lengthy explanations. I had to admit, girl liked to talk.

It fit me though, I liked to be quiet and she liked to be loud. She was an extrovert to my introvert. I guess it is true that opposites attract. And after her two hours of squirming and blabbering (yes I had English with her and History subsequently following), about how amazing her boyfriend and family was, well I was a little anxious to meet them.

From what I've learned, Jasper was an artist. He created beautiful paintings and statues that the art teacher fawned over and would give her left ear (get the pun?) for his talent. Emmett was the beastly football player, appropriate for his size. Apparently he was some type of giant. Rosalie was the stereotypical cheerleader who cared more about her appearance than anything else. And for good reason because from what I heard, she was quite the looker. Alice was into singing and playing the guitar. I could imagine her with a brilliant voice considering how singsong her talking voice already was, I could only imagine the music that came from her lips. Then there was Edward.

Alice seemed almost reluctant to tell me about him.

"You see with Edward," she started slowly, pushing aside chairs and sitting down at a round table in the front of the cafeteria, "well girls usually fall for him, and fast. He just happens to be very good looking and well, most girls get hurt in the end with him. He's a jerk, to put it short. He used to be awesome, I mean like really amazing. He played the piano flawlessly and had a real future as a concert pianist. He was kind and soft like a puppy, he was very bright, still is actually. And well, he just loved people. Then it all changed."

Then Alice got this faraway look in her eyes, as if the memories were replaying right before her. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking and to see what she was seeing, but I had the feeling this was all I was going to get out of her for the day. Maybe I'll press it later, I thought, once we become closer friends.

"You're in my seat," came a harsh grumble from behind me. I turned to look into those green eyes the second time of the day. He had a scowl plastered over his face, although, that really didn't hurt his appearance that much. He was still a stone cold hot hot hottie.

"Oh, uh sorry?" I was a little lost at what to do. I glanced over at Alice for reassurance, who was just being pulled out of her memories suddenly.

"Oh Eddie lighten up!" she giggled, placing a firm hand on the back of my chair, "just sit next to Bellie here and suck it up like a real man. K?" Something in Alice's tone frightened me, like she was threatening him somehow.

I turned to the reluctant Eddie sitting down in the seat beside me, a cafeteria tray in one hand and a book in the other. I nodded my head forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the title, but he quickly pushed it inside of his bag and sat down, his scowl semi-apparent.

So this was the infamous Edward. The ladies man of Forks High School. He had a nick name around here, something like Casanova. He seemed unpleasantly charming with his dazzling smile and flawless looks. He seemed like the type who could really get under your skin and dig out all the right things. I shuddered, I did _not_ like people like that.

I opened my mouth when I was interrupted suddenly by a loud screech.

"What is _that_?" I turned to the front of the table where an appalled girl was standing. Rosalie. Now I understood why she was so devoted to her looks. Long voluptuous blonde hair that piled down her back in waves, pale skin alike everyone else in this "family" so far, a curvy figure but in the right ways. This girl made other females jealous by just looking at them and made every guy want to pounce with a flutter of her lashes. I'm assuming Emmett was the jealous type, or else I'd be worried for him.

For a second though, it almost sounded like Edward growled beside me while Alice just glared at Rosalie.

"Oh Rosie settle down. This is Bella, she's our newest member!" Alice clapped, literally clapped her hands in excitement as Rosalie just sent a death glare my way.

"Ew," she mumbled snottily and sat down harshly, not bothering to minimize the amount of noise she was making.

I could've sworn I heard Edward growl again and was about to ask him about it when I heard a loud laugh and a _woah!_ from behind me.

I turned to see two guys walking my way, a tray in each hand and using the other to jokingly shove each others arms.

One was lean and small compared to the other, but was most likely pretty tall in comparison to any other normal human. He had blonde shaggy hair and pale skin and immediately stopped when his eyes fell on Alice. He gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed his arm then laughed while she looked down at her feet.

This boy literally made her speechless. I needed to talk to him.

The other I assumed was Emmett for two reasons. One, I don't think Alice's brother would have that type of effect on her. Two, he literally was a beast. This guy was over six feet at least, bulging muscles and powerful legs. Given he wasn't body builder huge, but he could give any wrestler at this school a run for their money.

Emmett walked over to Rosalie and gave her a small peck on the cheek before sitting beside her, nodding to Edward as they seemed to get into a small conversation with their eyes. It involved staring at each other intently and ended with them both laughing hysterically. Men.

"So Bella, where'd you move here from?" Jasper asked from beside Alice, genuinely uninterested in the food in front of him.

"Phoenix!" Alice chirped excitedly, rocking up and down in her seat. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder which made her movement stop, but I could still sense the undying fire inside of her.

"Shouldn't you be tan?" Rosalie asked, still sounding somewhat snobbish, but hey, at least she was talking to me.

"Rose just because someone lives in an area surrounded with sun doesn't mean they're tan," Edward said in a voice that almost gave the conclusion that Rosalie was a complete and total moron.

"Jeez, what's up your ass?" Rosalie snapped, flipping her hair behind her back and returning her attention back on her lunch.

I uncomfortably shifted in my seat, glancing around the cafeteria aimlessly. It was then that I realized all eyes were on me. Literally. Everyone in the cafeteria was turned towards me, watching and judging my every move with great care. I quickly turned back to my table and groaned in awkwardness.

"Everything alright?" Edward sounded genuinely sincere as he looked at me, and I almost detected a hint of caring in his eyes. Then I remembered that he knew what to do to make a girl feel like he actually cared remotely about you and shook my head of the thought. Trust until they give you a reason not to right?

"Do people sit with you guys often?" Edward gave me a curious look then smiled.

"Not often no. Actually never really, your the first one since," he stopped there and got that faraway look that Alice had earlier. I was starting to assume that this was a family of avid dreamers.

I turned back to Alice who gave me a thoughtful smile, patting my shoulder.

"How's your first day going Bellie?"

"Good, wait, Bellie?"

Jasper laughed and tilted his head forward so he was looking right at me.

"Alice just likes to give people little pet names to call them. Eddie, Emmie, Jazzie, Rosie and now Bellie."

I nodded, a little confused then smiled.

"Does this mean I can call you Allie?" An enormous smile spread on Alice's face and she started rising taller and taller as she opened her arms to hug me. Although, like so many other times during this lunch, she was interrupted.

"Gosh Edward your such a prick!" Rosalie shouted as she stood up, glaring at Edward who sat back in his seat cooly. He obviously had prepared himself for what was coming.

"Gosh I mean really, can you resist it just once and not try and get in _every_ girls pants here? Huh? Your such an ass. Sticking up for little miss punk chic _(which she pronounced as sheek) _and acting like your all high and mighty. You don't even know her!" Rosalie stormed out of the cafeteria, her heels echoing in the silence of the large room.

I looked over at Edward, shocked, who seemed to be totally fine. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, waiting for me to response.

"Uhm, thank you?"

My next class was biology, which I was told I had with Edward, so I was lucky enough to be escorted to class by him. We made a momentary stop at my locker so I could quick grab my notebook, and then we were on our way.

"So," I started, unsure where to really begin, hoping an explanation would just come pouring out of him.

"Okay, I don't get in _every_ girls pants, and don't worry I definitely don't want to get into yours," he reassured me. I nodded and mumbled an _okay_, looking forward and trying to hide the flush in my cheeks.

"Oh goodness no. It's not like your not attractive or anything. Your quite beautiful actually," I mimicked the word beautiful as he ran a hand through his hair, apparently flustered, "it's just well I mean your hot, smoking, but Alice, and you and I couldn't. Ah shit."

"It's okay," I laughed, placing a hand on his arm then immediately removing it, "I know what you mean. Alice is my friend and you don't want to wreck anything. That's very nice of you."

I felt myself picking up speed and trying to reach our biology class faster for some odd reason. I tried to slow myself down but my feet didn't seem to want to listen to me.

_Oh my goodness Bella really? He's just a boy. And besides, you wouldn't want to get involved with him. Remember he's a jerk? His sister said that. His own sister! No good._

"Right." I said and nodded my head proudly. Walking to class in confidence.

"Hm?" Edward questioned in amusement beside me and I realized I had said the right outlaid and not in my head like planned.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself." Great, now he thinks I'm crazy. Really starting the day off good Bells.

"Okay," he smiled, pausing in front of a classroom door, "after you," he said.

I nodded at his forced chivalry and walked into the loaded classroom, suddenly feeling all the attention on me again.

I looked desperately for Edward beside me, but he had already taken a seat in the back of the room.

I inhaled deeply, hoping to breathe in some confidence and marched up to the teachers desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." The teacher didn't even look up and took my pass as he intently studied a book. He pointed towards the back of the room and mumbled groggily, "Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

Just great.

* * *

**There you have it. Reviews will make more magic happen, if you could call it magic? It also just makes me happy :]**

**-Cole**


	4. Cliche Life

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Ashford Academy is on it's way to being updated very soon as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cliche life

I'm not sure what I expected from Edward in class. Forced and awkward conversation? Possible confrontation about my insane weirdness? Maybe even a fun bond being formed? What I didn't expect: silence. That is exactly what I got.

Eventually, after I grew tired of the shunning, I hid behind a curtain of hair and acted as if he didn't exist. Every time I snuck a glance in his direction I could see his body stiffen and a grimace form on his face, like he was in pain. What had I done to make him hate me so much?

Aw shucks, there goes my chance of being homecoming queen and silently smiling on the arms of the schools hunk. Whatever will I do?

The rest of the day was a slight blur. I can vaguely recall nodding a yes to Alice's request of hanging out tomorrow after school. I can slightly remember getting hit on the head with volleyball in gym and being sent to the nurse's office. I also remember losing my footing on the way there and falling into no other but Edward's arms.

Really, this day just couldn't go any better. Now I know why the saying is so cliché, I was living it!

He mumbled an apology for "running into me", yet his grip on my arms would not loosen, just like this morning. I tried to take the blame but he wouldn't let me, as he stared deeply into my eyes, and me into his.

If this were some teenage love fest this would be considered the romantic scene where the two characters realize the deep love they share for each other and spend the rest of forever making out all life long. Wonderful.

"Hey Bella!" Mike Newton, just the boy I wanted to not see. Mike was some scrawny little kid who felt like he "ruled the school". Talk about a horny little nerd.

"Mike," Edward greeted stiffly, acting as if it were almost biology class again.

"Cullen." Mike returned, I swear, I could feel the love radiating between the two. Ah sarcasm, really, what would my life be without it?

"So Bella, what brings you to the hallway?" Although, I could tell from his drifting glance that he really wanted to know why Edward had such a protective hold around me.

"You know, the usual. Play some volleyball, get hit in the head, and go to the nurse, trip and fall. Daily routine, you should check up on me tomorrow, I'll be the one with the giant lump on her head." Sarcasm literally dripping from my mouth, or was it drool from how hunky Edward's tightened arm muscles were?

"Well Bella, why don't I escort you to the nurse's office then? Wouldn't want you falling and hurting that pretty little face of yours." Got to love those male chauvinists.

"That's okay Mike," Edward started, in a forced polite tone, "I already got her."

"You sure?" Oh poor Mike, he almost looked like he thought I'd give him some sort of reward kiss for escorting me to a room literally two feet away.

"I'm sure." Well Mr. Cullen, you sure can be a scary cat.

Mike let his head droop as he walked away and I gave Edward my most grateful look.

And that's the end of the little love fest that Edward and I almost shared. I believe the correct term for Mike is a cock blocker. Yes, that's it. Edward must really love him right now.

And I swear Edward booked it out of the hallway as soon as Mike was gone, leaving me alone again. Did I love this place or what?

I could get used to living in the Cullen household. Big white bricks plastered on a big white frame with big spiraling staircases and a big and picturesque foyer. Did I mention it was big? It seriously looked like something taken out of a _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazine.

I tried to get past my awe as Alice led me into her room. Its frame was about the size of the whole upstairs in my house, which had never felt so small in my life. The walls were pink and a large four-poster bed rested dead center. Besides the drawers and desk, the rest of the room was littered with the most random things I had ever seen. A guitar, five _Seventeen _magazines, a pile of CD's, one book with the title rubbed off, a flashlight, a black light, ten bottles of Gwen Stefani music perfume, an iPod, three stuffed animal pink dogs, and clothes covered the rest of the floor. And if you thought her room was big, you should see her closet.

A whole wall was dedicated to shoes. I won't even explain the rest, five hours later back in my room and I'm still getting over the shock of a wall of shoes.

"So you like?" I laughed out loud, giving a literal meaning to the term LOL.

"It's…. big." Now it was her time to laugh. She nodded her head, acceptingly, and bent down to grab a blue halter-top.

"Blue is really your color." She lifted the shirt up and closed her left eye, pushing the shirt towards me.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Bells, your so rock and roll drab, you just need a wardrobe update, and I would be glad to provide it."

"No thanks," I answered, showing my complete uninterest, "I think I'll just stick with what I got."

"Suit yourself," she mumbled, letting the halter fall on the ground and staring at it pathetically, as if she were a puppy dog about to be put down.

"Oh fine," I grumbled, snatching the top from the ground and grumbling as I marched into her closet, not even bothering to look back and see the smirk on Alice's face.

I hadn't worn clothing that exposed my shoulders since I was a kid, and I had almost forgotten what my body looked like. Most days it was just hidden behind a grungy t-shirt that was a size too big and baggy jeans. After Alice forced me into a pair of dark skinny jeans with the halter to match, I felt like a whole new person. I, Bella Swan, had _curves_. I almost felt like I should be in a weight loss commercial.

"Bella!" Alice gawked as I exited her closet uncomfortably, she could dress me in whatever clothing she would like, but I would never ever again wear heals, no matter how high, "you look hot!"

I laughed nervously, patting the sides of my thigh and biting my lip. If I showed up to school the next day in this, I would undoubtedly receive attention, the one thing I hated most.

"I…I think I should go," I stammered, grabbing my clothes from the ground and sprinting out of her room without a word. I was so concentrated on not falling in the heels she had me in that I didn't notice myself run right into the brick wall that was her brother.

I slowly lifted my head up, hoping more than anything my eyes would not meet beautiful green ones. Of course they did though. I swear, someone up there was out to get me.

"Bella?" he sounded confused, almost angry in a sense. Did he not like the new look Alice forced upon me?

"Edward," I tried to make my voice sound composed, as if his stare fixated on me didn't cause uneasiness, "if you would excuse me, I need to go."

He didn't even bother to say anything, and let me slip right past him. What was I thinking? Hoping some new change in appearance could make him act as if he didn't totally hate me?

I tried not to slam the door shut behind me, but it somehow managed to _boom_ and echo all around me, sending shivers down my spine. I ran to my car, tripping over my heels every two steps until I finally reached the vehicle. I slammed the door shut beside me and rested my head on the steering wheel, slowly exhaling to myself.

So here was my situation. I was the new girl in school, and everyone's little play toy. I was on the verge of becoming Alice's best friend, whose brother was Edward Cullen. Edward, the boy who I was starting to develop undeniable feelings for, ones on the verge of terrible attraction.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review!**

**-Cole**


End file.
